Mile
is the second main character in The Legend of Heroes IV: A Tear of Vermillion. He lives in Ourt Village at the region of Notos. He is with Avin throughout the entire first half of the game. An event occurs where Avin, Mile, and Eimelle are ambushed by the Octum's Apostles. He goes missing for the second half of the game and he is believed to be dead by Avin. He eventually rejoins Avin near the end of the game. 'Appearance' Mile is a fit, young man with 18 years of age, withshort straight blond hair, blue eyes. He wears brown cloak with ordinary robes and has only one gloves in his left. His weapon of choice is boomerang and carries it around his back. In the latter half of the game, his blond hair turns into silver because of the spell Bellias put into him. When he is controlled by Bellias, his eyes turns into red. After he regains his consciousness, his eye color reverts into what it should be. In The Legend of Heroes III: Song of the Ocean, his hair is longer. 'Relationships' Avin - Mile and Avin are best friends. Everytime Avin acts silly, Mile follows it by either sarcastic comments or warns him to not let his guard down. When Mile is presumed dead, Avin blames himself not to be strong enough to protect him and Eimelle. Avin even blames himself because he thinks he dragged Mile into this mess. When they meet again at Ourt Village, Avin is overjoyed, but Mile's strange behavior makes him questions what happened to Mile. In the end, Avin fights Mile weaponless and tries to bring back his consciousness. After the party defeats Octum, the spells which revived Mile disappears and Mile dies again. Before Mile dies, Avin comments that there's no happiness in a world without him. Then, Avin risks himself to enter Hades and saves Mile from his death. Eimelle - Mile and Eimelle are also good friends. When they first met, Mile flirts with her by saying that she's cute. When both of them and Avin are sight-seeing in Balloa, they chat about Avin's bad side, which angers him. If one talks to Balloa's Meister before going to the central park, he comments about how "a big brother is interverning in a sister's date", which refers to how close Mile and Eimelle are they get mistaken for a dating couple. Later on, Mile sacrifies himself in order to protect Eimelle, resulting in his death. Shannon - Mile and Shannon have a somewhat one-sided relationship, but not necessarily unrequited. Shannon is madly in love with Mile, while it is not known how Mile actually feels about Shannon. They first met when Shannon was captured by the Syamseal Gang. When Mile and company succesfully defeated part of the Syamseal Gang inside Ziziki Cave, Shannon was scared by a gangmember, ran into a wall, and was temporarily knocked out. When she recovered, the first thing she saw was Mile and referred to him as her prince from that point. Category:Male Characters Category:Spellcasters Category:A Tear of Vermillion Characters Category:Song of the Ocean Characters Category:Party Members